nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lulerb03/Wretchedstorms misery
ok im not sure how this works but i read you can do fan fictions on your blogs so here goes nothing!! Once upon a forest, two kits were found straying near the border. Luckily a cat saw them. She had bright green eyes and looked like a calico. "Where's your mother and father?" asked the she-cat. "Well.. She said we couldn't live with her since we were to much of a pawful and that we needed to learn how to swim!" Said the brown kit with white paws. The cat had a sickening thought, What kind of mother leaves her own kits? And with that she picked up the kit by the scruff and had the other cat on patrol handle the other one. The kits' rescuer made a journey to Twolegplace. She then asked a helpful loner about the kits. "Oh, you must mean Fluffernuffer's kits Twist and Rage!" Said the loner. "Twist and rage?! Those kits were half starved, in horrible pelt condition, and sick!" Ivystar screeched, "Beechfur was tending to them all night!" Then Ivystar ran off. A moon later, the kits became apprentices, taking the names Wretchedpaw and Greenpaw. After Ivystar got back she named greenpaw after the colers of his eyes and the season he was brought in. Meanwhile Wretchedpaw was named since she was the oppisite of wretched. All was good untill....... Wretchedstorm was given her warrior name. She enjoyed long walks near the border but when the border wasn't scented clearly enough, she strayed over. Then, she met a nice loner named Cardinal. They began to fall in love. They slept together and played at night but then when she walked into camp one day. "Wretchedstorm, mind coming over for a second?" Called Brookwhisper, Brookpaw at the time. She padded over, nearly blown back to where she was with what Brookpaw had to say. "Who is the father?" she asked politely. "Father of what?" Wretchedstorm asked, puzzled. "Your kits. I've noticed your stomach is a little swollen but they are due any day now." She said. Shocked, Wretchedstorm stumbled a little. "I'm not ready to tell yet," she managed to gasp out. "Well, off to the nursery you go then!" Brookpaw said nudging, Wretchedstorm's flank. Cardinal was never aware of the kits. He went about his business yearning for Wretchedstorm untill he asked a friend of his. "Have you seen Wretchedstorm?" he asked a white tom with brown paws. "Hey Cardinal! Well she is tending to her kits Strawberrykit and Pearkit." He said. One day Wretchedstorm decided to go for a gentle wlk near the border when she saw a horrifying sight. A kit was frozen on the thunderpath with a big monster hurling towards it. She jumped on and pushed the kit out of the way. Then everything went black. She finally woke up and saw a catwalking towards her it was a brown she cat with white spots with.. Stars on her fur. "Who are you?" asked Wretchedstorm. "I am your mother. My name is Ringtail. You were stolen from me as kits by another cat, she wanted you but found it to much work and sent you to your death." Ringtail said warmly. Wretchedstorm looked up and saw Cardinal dragging..... "I'm dead! But I have kits! But Greenleaf!" She said as stars apeared on her fur. Ringtail looked at her and said, "Let's go." Then, they padded into the night. Category:Blog posts